Quantum Mechanics Rainbow: I Violet Meme
by Runningred
Summary: Appearance is up! Fujisaki-san performs in front of an audience. What does he know?


Quantum Mechanics Rainbow I: Violet Meme - Fujisaki, Suguru

Disclaimer: All of the Gravitation Characters belong to Murakami, Maki and Quantum Mechanics Rainbow CDs and concept belong to Asakura Daisuke.

Description: Fujisaki-san performs in front of an audience. What does he know?

Chapter 1: Appearance

_The stage is chocolate dark and I'm alone. It's very quiet here...that's how I prefer it. Now, I can finally get some work done. Working in Bad Luck and dealing with Shindou-san leaves me virtually exhausted at the day's end. I always collapse on my couch after working in the studio. However, I'm not so tired right now and there's a whole bunch of equipment right here on the stage._

"Introducing, the genius synth styling of Fujisaki, Suguru...!"

_A blinding light flashes over my eyes. It's a spotlight...no wonder. Wait! Did he just say...genuis...me? That's got to be unreal. The spotlight disappears and appears at the other side of the stage._

"...and along with vocalist, Aizawa, Taki...they are Violet Meme!"

_The spotlight settles on Aizawa-san. He bows as he waves to the crowd. I can see his gaze settle on me._

"Let's do our best, Fujisaki-san. Don't let me down...I know I won't!"

_Don't over inflate your head...Ugh, whatever! I'm apparently here to perform. Seguchi-san isn't promoting this, is he? All of this is happening in a blur of ambition and 'should haves.' No Seguchi-san...my cousin. This performance is entirely up to me and my ability to act when the occasion arises._

_How do I express my pride...if I could glow...I'm sure that I would right now._

_I play the first note. So small...so...alone. It's begging me to add more. The other notes plink into the opening of a song I appear to have written. It's complicated, but my trained fingers comply with the complexity and a smile tugs at the corners of my mouth._

_It's quite funny...actually. You see, I was born this way. My cousin once said that a greatness like our own could not be produced, created, or manufactured. Our greatness is within us. We are alike in this aspect, but I don't want to share anything with him...not even blood. We have the same family or at least that's what they say. I've grown into my role as Seguchi, Touma's cousin. Hell, I'm thrived in it, but never again._

_It's so fitting that Aizawa-san would be my vocalist. We are both so focused on 'making it' in the music industry. I just hope he has realized that he doesn't need to play dirty when I'm on his team. The only way to beat Shindou-san is to become so trained, so...talented, that his enthusiasm pales in comparison. Aizawa-san is singing now, but I'm not paying so much attention._

_I know...I shouldn't be looking for my overrated, obnoxious cousin in the waves of the crowd, but I am anyway. What good is my music if I can't surpass him face-to-face?_

_My fingers continue to stumble across the sharp keys even though my eyes are elsewhere. I scan the audience with much diligence. He is not there or does not appear to be. I shouldn't care, I should be enjoying myself, but somehow I can't._

_'This is what I wanted.' I lie to myself 'I want to be free from my cousin...and now I am.'_

_My self confidence has really fled now. I can feel all their eyes upon me. They __rake across__ my pale skin, but the song isn't over yet. It's becoming hard to breath. Still, I don't miss a note. What kind of rockstar would I be to disappoint the fans? Just when I'm about to faint, the song is over. I snap my head up as the audience erupts with applause._

_Crazy fan girls scream with vigor. One would think they almost care_

"That was sensational! Fujisaki-san, do you have anyone you'd like to thank for all of your success?!"

_A microphone is shoved underneath my chin. I'm sweating and shaking, but this is what I came here for._

"Of course! There's my...uhh...my..." _My voice trails off and the announcer cocks her head._

_Those words cannot pass my lips. My throat freezes over as I rethink my potential statement. I owe everything to my cousin. The fame, the equipment, the...talent! He taught me everything I know! Why can't I thank the man that deserves it? It would sound nice and it would make sense, but I don't say them...instead I say something that doesn't seem to disappoint either._

"Why...all of our loyal fans!"

_Taki, who had been quiet up until now, whacks me hard on the back and yells._

"You said it, man! The upcoming VioletMeme concert will be held at..."

_He rambles on about our future plans working together. I smile as photographers get their fill of snapshots. I even give the traditional peace sign for the last shot. Damn, I hope they don't put that on the cover of a magazine._

_As the leave the concert hall...it hits me. I'm...I'm free. I am now just...me. My cousin is out of the picture and my worries should be absent. Why are they not?_

_I blink and rub my eyes. It's now and only now...when I appreciate the darkness of my apartment room and the knowledge that my dream was only just that. _

_End_

Author's Note: I know...I'm lame for wrapping up with a "Dream Sequence." It just seemed to work that way. There will be more chapters after this. The last chapter will be called Disappearance and will be a direct sequel to this short.

About Quantum Mechanic's Rainbow: My plan is to crank out 7 stories all titled Quantum Mechanics Rainbow I - VII. Each story will revolved around a different character. Quantum Mechanics Rainbow I: Violet Meme is about Fujisaki, Suguru. The next one is Quantum Mechanics Rainbow II: Indigo Algorithm is about Uesugi, Eiri(Yuki). There is about 7-10 chapters in each story and they're all titled after songs created by Asakura, Daisuke for his Quantum Mechanics Rainbow CDs.

About Asakura, Daisuke: Asakura-san created music for the Gravitation OVA and was part of songs like Blind Game Again, Smashing Blue, and Shining Collection. He did Shining Collection in Iceman with Ito, Kenichirou and Kuroda-san. He did the rest with Kotani, Kinya and MADS(Mad Soldiers). My idea of using Quantum Mechanics Rainbow as a basis for fanfiction started when I listened to some of the songs and pictured the Gravitation cast. Each song is the title for each short in the story. They are all in order of the original CDs. If you want to hear the Quantum Mechanics Rainbow songs. You need to have iTunes and buy it or you can listem to a sample at

Sample:

./page_#QMR_dl

You still have to have iTunes, but you don't have to buy it. I only put the link...in case you wanted to listen for the inspiration. I listen to the samples before I write the stories. Or listen to Appearance with this link....

Full:

.com/groups/NrPD6f54/music/nl-ZnXWu/daisuke-asakura-appearance/

About Me: I probably won't be well liked because I'm not much for characters like Shindou, Shuuichi or Nakano, Hiroshi. I also don't particularly like Uesugi, Tatsuha. So, none of my Quantum Mechanics Rainbow stories will probably revolve around them. Characters like Mika, Touma, Ryuuichi, Sakano, Suguru, Eiri(Yuki), Yoshiki, and Reiji are more my style and I can do K-san stories on occasion. Unless I get enough demand for it...I Probably won't mention them much.

Next Chapter: Quantum Mechanics Rainbow: I is the title of the story as well as the next chapter. It's the first installment of a chapter that will be in all of the QMR stories. It's at the Nettle Grasper "Going Away" party. The chapter will be Fujisaki's-san take on the whole ordeal.

Updates: I'll maybe have QMR: II up tomorrow. I'm not sure yet. The 4th of July is coming up so...well, let's just say it's my favorite holiday. I might be busy.


End file.
